Fair Fight
by Justine Lark
Summary: Emmett challenges Edward to a fight, but with Bella in the mix, perhaps they aren't so evenly matched anymore. Who wins, who loses and how does Rosalie react? Post-BD family fun with the Cullens!


_Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters._

* * *

Like the rest of my family, Emmett appreciated that my ability to project my shield beyond my own mind had played a huge part in our success over the Volturi. But, being Emmett, he had his own ideas about the new skill I'd developed. He approached me shortly after all our visitors had departed.

"Bella, we're brother and sister now, right?"

"Yes, of course." Emmett had always been a good brother to Edward, and he'd welcomed me into the family from the start. Sometimes a bit too much, considering the teasing he had not hesitated to unleash on me.

"I've been there for you," he declared.

"Yes." I was definitely suspicious now. What did he want?

"So you'd do me a favor if you could?"

"That depends!" I wasn't going to be trapped.

"I want you to shield my mind while I fight Edward." His words spilled out eagerly. My uncertainty must have shown on my face, because he immediately began to plead his case. "I always wanted to face him on an even playing field. He said he couldn't stop hearing my thoughts. But now he can!"

I had to smile at his enthusiasm, but I didn't think I should agree without checking with Edward. "I have to ask him. I can't do it if he doesn't want me to."

"You could so," Emmett contradicted. "But he'll agree. For one thing, he wouldn't want to listen to the names I'd call him if he refused."

"Very mature, Emmett," I said dryly.

But Emmett didn't need to deploy any childish tactics. Edward readily accepted the challenge. They decided to ask Alice to stay well away so that Edward couldn't gain any advantage from her visions. Somebody had to stay with Renesmee anyway. That left seven of us to watch the match: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, myself, plus Jake and Seth.

"Seth is the only one who thinks I can win," Edward told me the night before the contest. "And if I lose, I don't know who's going to enjoy it more, Rosalie or Jacob."

I frowned. "That's not very nice of Jake."

Edward's smile was dazzling. "To be fair, he didn't say anything out loud. Besides, he knows I can't get hurt. He just thinks that everything always works out for me— and I can't deny that! I am the luckiest man on the face of the earth. He wants Emmett to give me a little taste of second place."

"Well, _I_ think you can win," I said loyally, winding my arms around his neck.

"Emmett is extremely strong," he reminded me.

"You can do anything." I gazed up into his eyes. The molten gold was deep and warm and intense.

"Is that so? Because there are some things I'd like to do. With you. Right now." That had concluded our conversation about the upcoming fight.

* * *

Edward and Emmett had barely begun circling each other when Edward called for a time-out.

"Seriously, Rosalie?" he said, looking at her with one eyebrow raised. Her flawless face wore a guilty expression.

"What about her?" asked Emmett, frowning.

"She's shouting at me. Trying to distract me. Do you think that's a level playing field?"

"Baby, you are a star, but I don't need your help," Emmett told his wife.

"Let Bella shield everyone," Edward suggested. "Then we'll really be even. No mental noise at all. That isn't a problem for you, is it, love?"

"Not a problem," I assured them. Emmett nodded. I stretched the layer over everyone in the field, leaving only Edward outside. Edward's head turned from side to side as he took in the sudden silence. "Got it," I announced.

"Ready?" asked Jasper, acting as referee. "Go!"

Instantly Emmett leaped over Edward to attack him from behind, but Edward tracked his move and turned to face him. Edward darted with blinding speed around his larger opponent, trying to leave him off-balance or disoriented. Emmett was swiping at him and snarling. If he could grab Edward, his strength would be decisive. Everyone was riveted by the action.

"Edward, watch out!" Esme muttered under her breath. "Oh! Emmett! Get back!"

Carlisle laughed at her. "Esme, only one of them can win."

But I couldn't spare much attention for the spectators. I had to concentrate. Emmett lunged at Edward repeatedly, and finally he made contact. The force pushed Edward back, and Emmett took advantage of the moment to get in position. I could see Emmett's arms move to pin Edward from behind. Unconsciously I held my breath waiting for the final move, but it didn't come. Instead I felt my shield snap back in place, and I saw Edward suddenly slip away, leaving his brother's grasp to close on nothing. "Stop!" he called. Emmett froze.

"I'm sorry!" I cried.

"Bella let the shield slip," Edward explained. "I can hear you again."

"I nearly had you!" Emmett exclaimed in frustration.

Rosalie chortled. "His own wife doesn't think he can win on his own!"

"I do so!" I protested hotly. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I can do it. Let me try again."

Edward was laughing. "Yes, Jacob, I did hear that."

I glared at my best friend. He looked sheepish. "Well?" I demanded.

"Um," he mumbled. "It might have just crossed my mind that Blondie and I agree on something for once. And then I realized he can hear me again." I gave him a sour look. Rosalie did not look our way, but I thought I saw her smile widen.

"Can I talk to Bella for a minute?" Edward asked. Emmett gestured his agreement. Edward took me far enough away from the others so that if we spoke quietly, they couldn't hear. He held both of my hands.

"I'm sorry," I said again. "I just lost my concentration."

"Love, I'm afraid you're going to have to watch me lose." He smiled at my expression. "It's OK. I've never fought anyone without knowing their thoughts, and it's a lot harder than it looks! Mind-reading wasn't cheating, because I couldn't help it, but Emmett was right— I depend on it."

"Maybe you can figure out a way."

"I'm not giving up. I just want you to be prepared to keep everyone shielded no matter what."

"I will." I nodded earnestly.

"And you have to be ready to console me afterwards. I'm going to need lots of tender, loving care."

"Well," I said, pretending to think it over. "Maybe you can do something for me in return."

"Name it."

"I need to keep working with my shield. I should practice letting you see my thoughts."

"I think we have a deal." He kissed me, and the feel and taste of his mouth immediately sent desire exploding through me. I pulled him closer, oblivious to everything but the heat where our bodies were in contact.

"Edward!" Jasper's scolding penetrated my consciousness, but only faintly. Edward grappled with me to try to end our embrace. His actions got through to me, and I stepped back, full of chagrin.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, but he just grinned.

"We're not getting any younger over here," called Emmett, and Rosalie giggled.

"Be nice," Esme admonished them.

I tried to appear completely composed and detached as I returned to my place and Edward rejoined Emmett. Jacob and Seth were snickering at my behavior, but I chose to ignore them. I spread the shield over everyone but Edward and nodded at Jasper to proceed.

Emmett immediately went on the offensive again. His reach was longer than Edward's, and Edward had to keep backing up to avoid him. Edward tried to slip past and behind his brother, but Emmett didn't let him. This pattern of moves repeated with Edward neatly evading Emmett but never gaining any advantage. We watched in tense silence. I had to be careful to keep the shield over everyone but Edward while they constantly shifted position. Suddenly their movements accelerated. For a moment it seemed like Edward could leap behind Emmett and jump on him, but it was a trap. Emmett turned and grabbed Edward in mid-stride. Edward was committed to the step and couldn't change course. With a giant crash, Emmett tackled him to the ground. His teeth were at Edward's neck, and Edward relaxed, acknowledging the victory.

"Ha!" shouted Emmett in triumph. I let my shield slide back to cover myself only. Emmett stood and held out a hand to assist Edward from the ground. Edward let his brother pull him up. "Good fight," Emmett said graciously.

"Best two out of three?" Edward asked.

Emmett looked like he had just won the lottery. Actually, it would be no big deal if he won the lottery. He looked like he'd stumbled across a valley full of irate bears.

"Really? You'll go again?"

"Figures he'd be a glutton for punishment," Jake remarked.

Edward ignored him. "Bella, would you like to take a break?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I assured him. I put the shield in place again, and Jasper called for the next bout to begin.

This round ended much sooner. Emmett's victory had made him overconfident. He tried the same tactic, seeming to let Edward by him. Edward feinted, as if to move in that direction. Emmett swung around to grab him, but Edward wasn't there. He'd leaped the other way, and now Emmett was the one off balance and unable to recover. Edward jumped on his back, and Emmett's neck was exposed to his attack.

"You got me," Emmett said cheerfully, and Edward released him.

"Way to go!" exclaimed Seth.

I checked that I had full control of the shield before looking at Edward. He was waiting for my reaction. "I knew you could do it!" Nothing could be more spectacular than the smile he gave me. Very carefully, I peeled the shield away so that my mind was exposed while the others were still covered. _You're still going to need consoling later, aren't you?_ I dropped the shield back while I took in his response. His eyes were alight as he nodded.

"I believe we have a final round," Jasper declared.

Emmett's guard was up this time. He didn't try to trick Edward. He just went after him relentlessly, swinging at him, kicking and lunging. Edward ducked and spun and darted out of the way. Emmett couldn't make contact. It seemed like Edward could avoid his brother's attack forever, until suddenly, he couldn't. Edward had turned the wrong way, and in a flash Emmett jumped behind him and engulfed him. Emmett was poised to bite Edward's neck, and Edward flinched. "You win," he admitted, and I stopped maintaining the shield over everyone.

Rosalie flew into her husband's arms. "My big, strong man," she crooned. "Of course you beat him when it was man-to-man."

"That was really cool!" enthused Seth.

"Well done, both of you," Carlisle praised them. "You're both very skilled. And Bella! You continue to impress me."

"Thank you," I said, but my eyes were on Edward. His expression was rueful. I put my arms around him. "I'm proud of you. You hung in there for a long time."

"I'm going to tell Nessie," Jacob announced. "Alice probably didn't give her all the details. Edward, I'll practice with you later if you want."

"That's generous of you." Edward pretended to consider the offer. "But I'm facing a powerful and experienced opponent, so how would dominating some mutt help me?" He punched Jake lightly on the upper arm.

"Nothing will help you," said Rosalie loftily.

"I beat him once, and I can do it again. This is not over!" Edward vowed.

"Anytime, kid," Emmett agreed. "When the taste of defeat wears off, I'll be happy to serve you some more."

"Don't be so sure!" I told him.

He smiled at me. "Thanks, Bella, for keeping him out of my mind. It's what I always wanted."

Jacob spoke up again. "Being able to think without _him_ in my head, that's what I always wanted."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Being around you without having to hear that drivel you consider thoughts, that's what I always wanted," he teased.

Jasper laughed. "Bella, it looks like you made all their dreams come true."

Emmett grinned. "Jasper's too, then. He loves it when everyone's happy."

Jasper shook his head. "Not everyone. Bella's upset that Edward lost."

Emmett looked confused. "What are you telling us for? Do something about it, why don't you?" It was sweet of him to worry about my mood. He must be feeling grateful as well as triumphant.

"Jasper, no!" Edward interrupted. "That's my job."

"I'm not upset, really," I said, leaning against him. Breathing in his scent and feeling his arms around me, I couldn't be.

"Come on, love," he said, disregarding my words and pulling me away from the others. His voice was soft, smooth and utterly compelling. "I'm going to make _your_ dreams come true."

* * *

_Author's Note: I have to admit that I just love the premise of this story. I am quite sure that such a fight must happen shortly after the end of Breaking Dawn. And I am quite sure Emmett would win, but I couldn't let Edward be completely outclassed. Please note that this is a one-shot. I am NOT going to write about the inevitable rematch! It just about killed me to write the brief fight descriptions in this story. I cannot do any more. _

_I hope you enjoyed it. My dreams consist of Rob Pattinson reading my glowing reviews to me. He can use his natural voice or practice his American accent on me, whichever he likes. Since he seems to be busy for the time being, I'll take what I can get-- the reviews!_


End file.
